miyuki_hanafandomcom-20200215-history
Miyuki Hana Wiki
Basic Information Age: 4,997 Edenian Years (149,910 Earth Years) Physical Age: 20 Height: 5'10 Date of Birth: ''28/Kaberune/2497 Y.E ''Place of Birth: Okami Jinja Home Planet: Eden Family: ''Takeshi Kage (Father Deceased), Yuki Hana (Mother Deceased), Vicious Wolfe (Biological Son), Tiffany Wolfe (Daughter-in-law), Luke Frost (Lover), Hitomi Kazetani (Distant Cousin). ''Appearance and Anatomy Eye Color: ''Purple ''Hair Color: Ashen-Grey Tail Length: 3'10 Race: Edenian, Wolf-kin, Demigoddess Blood Type: ''Y+ ''Blood Color: Fluorescent Purple Blood Flavor: Spicy Base Stats Tier: 2-B Attack Potency: ''High Multiversal ''Speed: MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Infinite Striking Strength: ''Universal+ ''Durability: Complex Multiverse Level Intelligence: Gifted Story Miyuki Hana was born in the year 2497 Y.E to Yuki Hana and Takeshi Kage. From a very young age, Miyuki showed great promise as a kunoichi and was trained by the ninja of the Eastern realms - the Hametsu clan. Miyuki was trained in and mastered the use of many different types of Eastern weapons including Katanas, Kunai, Shuriken, Tonfa, and Sai, as well as over four-hundred different styles of martial arts, including "Gun-Fu" - a relatively modern martial art. After leaving the Hametsu clan at the age of fifteen, Miyuki joined the Eastern Defence Corp - where she was trained in and mastered the use of every firearm and modern explosive device known to the denizens of Eden. This included over seven thousand different models of Muskets, Pistols, Machinepistols, Shotguns, Rifles, Assault-Rifles, Sniper-Rifles, Grenades, Tripmines, Landmines, Riot-shields, Machineguns, Sub-Machineguns, Grenade-Launchers, Rocket-Launchers, Missile-Launchers, and even the use of advanced weaponry such as Plasma Pistols/Rifles, Laser Cannons, Plasma Swords, and Lightsabers. Miyuki's personality is that of a caring person, but if pushed too far or cornered - she will unleash a barrage of fury, the likes of which nobody has seen since The Great War. After the goddess of the Eastern realms - Tsukuyomi - died in the year 285 L.E, Miyuki - who was the Grand Priestess of the Eastern realms at the time - was considered for the position of "Goddess Regent"; and in the year 289 L.E, Miyuki was awarded the title of "Goddess Regent" which was met with great applause by the majority of the Eastern population of Eden. Eden Saga During the takeover of Eden at the hands of Dark and Anti, Miyuki lost her life when she rushed in to face them both by herself. Firing a single beam of Antimanium energy, Anti easily killed the Wolf-kin demigoddess, vaporizing the top half of her body and releasing her ownership of the Eastern Realms. Miyuki's soul was collected by Shadow after the Battle of Eden, for safe-keeping. Ascended Forms Tailless A beserker form that is only attainable by the Beast-kin race. As the name describes, the tail is removed to release the sealed power held within their bodies. This form also increases Miyuki's strength, speed and power by millions of times. The tail grows back once the power output is stable. Kurayami A powerful visual ability that allows Miyuki to see the fabric of reality and "cut" the strings of the universe. It also increases Miyuki's strength and speed by billions of times. Uchuu no Bunkatsu https://miyuki-hana.fandom.com/wiki/Uchuu_no_Bunkatsu Mastered Kurayami (Ascended Form) https://miyuki-hana.fandom.com/wiki/Mastered_Kurayami_(Ascended_Form) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:Original Character